Halo
by Sora Seishin
Summary: No começo não gostei de você. Afinal, havia acabado de chegar à desconhecida e ensolarada Califórnia, querendo descansar, colocar uma roupa limpa, e lá você estava, observando-me... Susannah & Jesse Contém spoilers Livro 1.


Halo

A Mediadora – Fanfiction

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_

* * *

_

No começo não gostei de você. Afinal, havia acabado de chegar à desconhecida e ensolarada Califórnia, querendo descansar, colocar uma roupa limpa, e lá você estava, observando-me. Não podia nem coçar o nariz com medo de que você me visse e ficasse tirando sarro da minha cara, com suas palavras em espanhol que eu não entendo. Nasci nos Estados Unidos, não tenho obrigação nenhuma de entender outra língua diferente do Inglês. Você me chamava de _hermosa_ e eu ficava brava, sem entender o que isso queria dizer.

Até que em uma noite, de bobeira no meu quarto – quando tinha certeza de que você não estava lá – procurei a palavra no dicionário. E descobri seu significado. _Linda_.

No mesmo momento senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, mesmo estando ali, sozinha. Li e reli aquela palavra. _Linda_. Não que eu não me achasse bonita, quer dizer, acho que eu era uma adolescente americana normal, nada de mais. Exceto pelo fato de conseguir ver e conversar com fantasmas, é claro. Mas esse é o tipo de coisa que não encano mais, simplesmente nasci assim e pronto.

Porém, não conseguia parar de pensar _naquela_ palavra. Então você me achava bonita...

Levantei-me da cama e me olhei no espelho, perguntando-me o que eu tinha de especial para que um fantasma me achasse bonita. Puxei uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e dei de cara com o seu reflexo no espelho.

"Jesse!"

Ele estava encostado à janela, rindo. De mim.

"Acho que te deixei intrigada com aquela palavra, não?"

"Muito engraçado", respondi séria, torcendo para que não minhas bochechas não estivessem mais vermelhas, apesar de senti-las completamente roxas. Droga, por que ele tinha que aparecer justo agora? Minha vontade era cavar um buraco, me enterrar e sumir.

"Ao menos admita que você gostou."

"Pode esquecer."

Sentei-me na cama, peguei uma revista que estava jogada no chão e comecei a folheá-la, sem prestar atenção _nele_. Ou pelo menos fingindo que não estava.

Com o canto do olho, vi ele sentar ao meu lado, sem provocar qualquer distúrbio nos lençóis, que continuaram esticados, como se não houvesse ninguém ali além de mim. Apesar disso, pude sentir sua mão encobrindo a minha.

"Suze? Está brava comigo?"

"Não", disse, sem tirar meus olhos da revista. Sem querer encará-lo.

"Então fale comigo. Por favor."

Ainda ignorando-o.

"_Perdón_... Desculpe se eu te deixei magoada. Fiquei muitos anos sozinho nessa casa e devo ter me esquecido de como me comportar na frente de uma garota", disse, retirando sua mão de cima da minha e levantando-se da cama. "Vou sair agora."

Droga. Droga, droga, droga.

"Não", segurei sua mão de volta, puxando-a para mim. "Jesse, eu não estou brava. Só estou... triste, sei lá."

"Por que, _hermosa_", ele perguntou e logo se corrigiu, percebendo minha sobrancelha levantar com essa palavra. "Digo... por que, Suze?"

"Porque você está morto."

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

"Isso é verdade há muito tempo, sabia?"

"Jesse, você não está entendendo? Você está morto e eu estou viva! E o problema disso tudo é que não tem como uma pessoa morta e uma viva ficarem juntas!"

Ele olhou-me nos olhos e senti apertar minha mão.

"Por que não? Não estamos juntos agora? Você acha que, porque eu estou morto, não estou sofrendo? Você consegue me sentir fisicamente, não é? Está sentindo minha mão agora?"

Assenti com a cabeça, engolindo uma lágrima.

"Não quero que você morra, Suze, mas nós dois sabemos que isso é inevitável e irá acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Porém, enquanto você viver, vou estar ao seu lado e, quando você morrer, continuarei com você. Sempre."

Não consegui mais me segurar e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo meu rosto.

"Você não vai me deixar? Não vai simplesmente ir para a luz ou para qualquer que seja o lugar para onde fantasmas vão?", implorei, entre soluços. "Promete?"

"É claro que não, _mi_ _hermosa_."

Ele passou a manga de sua blusa no meu rosto, secando as lágrimas, e suavemente puxou o meu queixo de encontro ao seu rosto. Senti que esse era o momento. Finalmente iria ter o meu primeiro beijo. Não imaginava que seria com um fantasma, é claro, mas estava feliz por ser com alguém que amava. Fechei os olhos e deixei a boca entreaberta, pronta, esperando.

Ele se aproximou mais e riu.

"E você pode voltar a se trocar no seu quarto... Mas não prometo que não vou espioná-la."

"Seu bobo!"


End file.
